Kyra Arg (Prime Earth)
Over the millennia Infinite Woman had many disagreements with Klarn who she believed was halting her idea of a safer world. The Immortal Men In the modern day Kyra allied herself with the Batman Who Laughs, a dark version of Batman from the Dark Multiverse trapped on Kyra's Earth after his master's failed invasion of the Multiverse. The One Who Laughs told Kyra he could build her a great weapon to keep conflict beating in the hearts of humans, but would require the blood of all of Klarn's disciples. To provide the One Who Laughs with his material Kyra broke the ancient rules of peace between the five houses of immortals by assaulting the Campus, base of the House of Action. With her minions Infinite Woman was able to slaughter her brother's followers, forcing him to retreat the scene with his last four remaining disciples. After searching the complex Kyra found that Klarn's next recruit was going to be a Korean boy named Caden Park and so sent a contingent of Bloodless after the teenager in a subway tunnel, however the four disciples calling themselves the Immortal Men saved Caden from the Bloodless. Caden fled the subway tunnel so Infinite Woman sent The Kill to his home where he killed Caden's parents and awaited the boys arrival. After Caden and the Immortal Men arrived Infinite Woman fired missiles at the apartment complex and teleported down to the surface with the Hunt to finish the job, however the immortal Ghost Fist was able to evacuate all his teammates except one with his teleportation powers, Infinite Woman was able to capture the immortal Reload who had been left behind. The Hunt was able to track down the Immortal Men to a small warehouse where they had rendezvoused with Klarn himself. Deciding she was needed Infinite Woman lead an assault on the Immortal Men where she faced off against her brother, with a blade covered in the blood of her immortal enemies Kyra was able to kill her little brother. | Powers = * : Since bathing in the radiations of the meteor Kyra and her 4 siblings cannot die by any means. ** : Kyra will never age past the day her skin touched the meteor. ** : Although she can be hurt Kyra can never die by any external means. ** : Kyra can gift pieces of her immortality to others but not her invulnerability, meaning that those she gifts with eternal life can still die by external means. | Abilities = * : Kyra has effectively lead the House of Conquest for millennia. * : Kyra carries a sword around with her everywhere she goes, she is so good with it that she was able to go toe-to-toe with her brother Klarn for a while. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Although Infinite Woman cannot be harmed she does have a weakness to her own blood. If harmed by someone with a weapon drenched in her blood or in the blood of those she gifted immortality the damage is permanent, meaning she can be killed by someone with a weapon of this kind. | Equipment = | Transportation = * The Siege: The Siege is the base of operations for the House of Conquest, it is a mobile battle station capable of cloaking. | Weapons = * Sword: Kyra carries a sword with her which she drenches in the blood of Klarn's dead followers, this means the blade has the potential to kill her and her siblings. | Notes = | Trivia = * Kyra is the eldest of her siblings, and is also older than Vandal Savage, making her the oldest known living human being by a few years. | Recommended = * The Immortal Men Vol 1 | Wikipedia = | Links = }}